Seventeen Beasts
The Seventeen Beasts '''(十七種の獣, Jyuunana shu no Kemono）is the name denoted for the seventeen menacing species of beasts who live on the surface in the planet. These seventeen species of Beasts are the original inhabitants of the planet who seek to destroy anything created by the 'Visitors,' including Règles Aile and the people who live in it in order to retrieve their lost homeland. Background '''The Seventeen Beasts '''is the name denoted for a group of seventeen menacing species of beasts who live on the surface of the planet. Origins The Seventeen Beasts were originally a race of peaceful beasts and the ancient inhabitants of the planet who lived on the desert surface of the world, that is until a race of ascended humans called the 'Visitors,' came and terraformed their planet in order to recreate their home world. Angry that the world that they loved was being taken away from them, the Beasts turned on the Visitors and tried to destroy them, however, their attack failed and the Visitors cursed them by turning them into the Human species currently known as 'Emnetwihts' and created the other species in order to keep their numbers small. Despite being condemned to human flesh, the beasts conformed to their new bodies as the humans' unconscious nature and bided their time for centuries within their human forms, until the Emnetwiht species unconsciously grew enough to cause the curse to start breaking (600 years before Suka Suka). However, some of the Emnetwihts were against going back to their human forms and so sought the means to extend their humanity. Under their leader 'Nils Didek Foreigner,' they formed a group called 'True World' that was devoted to analyzing the original curse and seeking the means to extend it. War Against The Poteau A century later, True World came to the conclusion that they needed the corpse of a Visitor in order to recreate the corpse and so sought to kill the last Visitor alive, Elq Hrqstn. However, Elq's guardians (The Poteau) became aware of the danger to their master and in a fit of anger, Jade Nail attacked the humans and started a war with them. After a brutal war which left many dead, the Poteau were defeated and their master Elq was cursed into a death-like state by Lillia Asplay using the Carillon, Seniorious. Lillia died in the attempt, however, Elq's body was then taken to the Imperial Capital where they attempted to recreate the curse by smashing her soul into tiny pieces. Destruction of The Surface Despite the Emnetwihts' best attempts, they were unable to recreate the curse. As Elq the only who could maintain the curse was killed, the Emnetwihts could only wait for the curse to break. One year later, the curse fully broke and all of the Emnetwihts started turning back into Beasts. Angry by their imprisonment, they naturally sought to cleanse their world of all foreign and alien presences and destroyed everything, turning the planet back to what it was originally. However, the remaining species of Beastmen banded together and under the guidance of Ebon Candle and Souwong Kandel moved the remaining pieces of fertile land into the sky, creating the Sky Island Archipelago 'Règles Aile' using a mix of Visitor technology and a combination of Souwong's and Ebon Candle's powers. Upset that their land was tainted by this, the Beasts sought to destroy to the new island chain, however, they were unable to fly and could only rely on the 6th Beast, the 'Timere' to send it spores out to the sky in order to take down the Sky Islands and so their frustration grew. This form of siege battle continued on for over the next 500 years. 500 Years Later 500 years later, the Beasts were tired of the continued battles and sought to put an end to them. While some them were contempt to stay and live peacefully on the surface, the others were not and strove to create new tactics to take down the Sky Island Archipelago. One Beast then got the idea to hide a beast inside one of the Timere and send it up to the sky. While this tactic was successful in theory, the attack was stopped by Fairy Soldier, Chtholly Nota Seniorious who had inherited Lillia Asplay's sword, 'Seniorious' and so they sought different means of reaching the others. After some time, Beastmen from the Elpis Mercantile Federation arrived and started capturing Beasts to take back to the Sky Islands. They captured 'Materno: The 5th Beast' and 'Croyance: The 11th Beast and 'Aurora: The Second Beast.' However, another one that they unknowingly captured was an amnesiac 'Willem Kmetsch,' the last surviving Emnetwiht who was turned into a half-beast by Chanteur: The First Beast, just as it was dying. All of these Beasts were then taken to individual Sky Islands which were Islands 11, 13 and 39, while Willem was allowed to be let go on Sky Island 11. Attack On Corna di Luce The Second Beast 'Aurora' was taken to the City of Corna di Luce on Sky Island 11, as a part of political plot by Elpis Mercantile Federation to usurp and claim the power of the Leprechauns for their own and to show off their new weapon. However, the Elpis Mercantile Federation lost control of the Aurora and it wound up attacking the city. The Second Beasts were then engaged by Fairy Soldiers Ithea Myse Valgulious and Rhantolk Ytri Historia and Tiat Siba Ignareo who managed to destroy them. Meanwhile, Willem Kmetsch who had recovered his memories became aware of the plot against the Leprechauns. Knowing that Ithea's and Rhantolk's display against the Aurora wouldn't be enough to convince the top brass of the Guardian Wings Military to let the Fairy Warehouse go on as it is in order to keep the Leprechauns safe from those who wanted to abuse them and their power, Willem decided to fight by unleashing Chanteur's powers to take down the Aurora and the Elpis Mercantile Federation's new weapon. Knowing that his mind would only last for 5 mins in his beast state, Willem then engaged in battle against Ithea, Rhantolk and Tiat. After a couple of minutes, Ithea realized that Chanteur was Willem and figured out what he was planning. She then instructed the other girls to fight with everything they've got because Willem was sacrificing himself to save the Fairy Warehouse, however despite their best efforts, Ithea had her spine broken during the battle and Rhantolk was badly injured as well. Tiat then fought to her best effort, but not even she could defeat Willem. Just as things were being to look bad, suddenly, Willem was stabbed through the chest by Seniorious who was being wielded by Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, the newest Fairy Soldier. Aware that Lakhesh didn't know how activate Seniorious' curse, Willem activated it by himself and put himself into a death like sleep. In his death state, Willem was visited by Nils who revealed himself as a alien from a different world than the Visitors. After explaining his background, Nils offers to use his powers one more to make Willem an ascended being like himself and go traveling through the universe with him. Willem though refused saying that he wanted to talk with the Beast inside him and come to an understanding with their race, so that coexistence with the other races will be possible someday in this world with no redeeming qualities. Accepting his decision, Nils lets Willem go back to sleep and leaves the planet. Attacks on Sky Islands 13 and 39 Willem's decision and sacrifice ended up stopping the attack on Sky Island 11 and saving the Fairy Warehouse. However, the attacks didn't stop from there. Two days later, Materno and Croyance broke free and began destroying everything on Sky Islands 13 and 39. On Sky Island 39, the Eleventh Beast: Croyance immediately started assimilating everything in sight and slowly turned the island into a mass of black crystal. Meanwhile, on Sky Island 13, Materno broke free and melted everything including the people into a blue clear liquid. All forms of retaliation against these two beasts failed as the military was helpless against them and the fairies with the Dug Weapons were too injured to help out. The Elpis Mercantile Federation were also wiped out by these attacks and their organization crumbled. The only redeeming aspect of this debacle was that neither Materno nor Croyance could fly and were forced to slowly float adrift to an island, if they wanted to attack it. This wouldn't happen for 5 years though when Croyance would start drawing nearer to Sky Island 39. Biological Features Each of the seventeen species of beasts has their own unique physiological compositions and features that are unique to their own species. Their forms can be plant-like or beast-like, however, all of them do share some common features: * '''Sturdy Bodies - All of the Seventeen Beasts have incredibly sturdy bodies. Most of them do have armour shells or incredibly thick skins which allows them to easily brush off gunfire and missiles. While they can be hurt by weapons like Flamethrowers and do have their certain weak points on their bodies, the only thing that can really kill are Venenum infused Carillons / Dug Weapons, though it does take over hundreds of strikes before they do die. * Regeneration - All of the Seventeen Beasts have the ability to regenerate, though some species have slower regeneration rates.Their regeneration can be halted by weapons like Flamethrowers. * Body Transformation - Most of the Seventeen Beasts do have the ability to manipulate their bodies to form fists or heads or even weapons to smite their enemies with, For more information: please see The Seventeen Species, section below. Health Dangers Special Abilities Each of the seventeen species of beasts have their own unique powers and skills that are unique to their own species. For more information: please see The Seventeen Species, section below. The Seventeen Species Trivia References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Race Category:Seventeen Beasts